


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Pyscho!Mickie James

by deanmonreigns



Series: NSFW ALPHABETS [21]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Headcanon, Lesbian Sex, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: THIS HEADCANON CONTAINS NSFW GIFS!!!For flickawhip.
Relationships: Mickie James/Original Female Character(s), Mickie James/You, mickie james/reader
Series: NSFW ALPHABETS [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913470
Kudos: 3





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Pyscho!Mickie James

**A = Aftercare** **(What they’re like after sex)**

 _She adores you, so of course, she’s going to look after you after sex. She’ll cuddle you almost cradle you nearly, telling you how much she loves you while whispering sweet things into your ear._ **  
****B = Body part** **(Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_Her favourite body part of hers has to be her lips._

_Her favourite body part of yours has to be your lips, though she does like your eyes, but it yours lips that drive her even more crazy, sometimes you’ll be rambling about something and she’ll just kiss you, or she will kiss you randomly especially when you are talking, those lips are just so kissable._ **  
****C = Cum** **(Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Mickie loves cum, she likes to cum on you and she loves to make you cum, she loves the taste of you._

**D = Dirty Secret** **(Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

 _She really wants to fuck though she won’t tell you that._ **  
****E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

 _Mickie is experienced, she knows what she is doing and she knows how to please you._ **  
****F = Favourite Position** **(This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

****

_Eating you out, she has many but this one has to be her favourite, she also likes to taste you._ **  
****G = Goofy** **(Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

 _She is mostly serious but she likes to be goofy, giggling and telling you jokes most of them are corny._ **  
****H = Hair** **(How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

 _She keeps it trimmed._ **  
****I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

 _She is a huge romantic, holding your hand, tucking a piece of lose strand of your hair that was loose behind your ear and kissing you._ **  
****J = Jack Off** **(Masturbation headcanon)**

 _She rarely does it she prefers your touch._ **  
****K = Kink** **(One or more of their kinks)**

_Daddy kink._

_Bondage kink._

_Sensation play._

_Dom._

_Spanking._

_Hair pulling._

_Praise Kink._ **  
****L = Location** **(Favourite places to do the do)**

 _Mickie will do it anywhere with you though her favourite place to do it is on a bed._ **  
****M = Motivation** **(What turns them on, gets them going)**

_You. Basically, anything you do. But mainly those irresistible lips of yours._

**N = NO** **(Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

 _Anything that hurts you or makes you uncomfortable._ **  
****O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_She is a giver and a receiver. But she likes giving more. She likes making you moan and she likes being the one to make you moan and tremble at her touch, also she likes tasting you._  
**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Depends on her mood, she can be rough and fast plus slow and sensual, though she prefers slow and sensual._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_She loves them, though she honestly likes taking her sweet time with you, she likes teasing you.  
_ **R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_She takes a lot of risks, she’s not afraid to experiment with you and she’s not afraid to get caught by someone either. Though she does ask you first if you want to experiment._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

 _She lasts for about_ _four rounds before she gets tired. She’ll only stop when she sees you getting sleepy._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

 _Dildos, strap on,_ _vibrators, handcuffs, restraints, leash/collar, whips, you name it, she probably has it._ **  
****U = Unfair** **(how much they like to tease)**

_Mickie is a huge tease, she’ll tease you and leave you hanging, and she’s even delayed a couple of your orgasms. She’ll rub your pussy with your undies still on then smile at you as she gets a reaction and a moan she’ll then pull away._  
**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_She is very loud and so are you. Moaning and whimpering each other’s names._

**W = Wild Card** **(Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

\- Mickie smiled at you fondly, as you continued to babble on about something.

\- She’d then lean closer to you, putting both her hands on the side of your face, while you gave her a confused look.

\- She’ll then press her lips against yours softly, while letting out a moan.

\- Which makes you moan.

\- After a minute or so of her kissing you, she’ll pull away.

\- Biting her lower lip as she looks at you seductively.

\- “I just couldn’t help myself, your lips are just so irresistible.” She spoke.

**  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_Mickie is fine down there, though she keeps it trimmed._ **  
****Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive?)**

 _Pretty high, she’s sex crazy._ **  
****Z = ZZZ** **(… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_She waits until you are out cold. She likes to cradle your body against hers, fussing over you. Kissing your lips, forehead, cheeks, and neck. She likes to tell you how much she adores you and sweet little things, she even sings you to sleep._


End file.
